pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Sora Rokudo
Sora Rokudo (六道ソラ Rokudō Sora) is one of the main characters and the main female protagonist of ''Pokémon Fairytales'' series. She is a Junior Pokémon Trainer student in Pokemon Special Talent Academy and is ranked as the third most powerful Level 5 Magician in the Academy as well as known to be the youngest talented student which earned her the title of "The Ace of PSTA" (PSTAのエース, PSTA no Ēsu). Unfortunately, despite her brilliant academic records, Sora is anything but an honor-student as she is quite eccentric and very mischievous. She is also the president of the Academy's well-known Theater Club which is shown be a club working as the school's entertainment but in reality they work as a group of unofficial mercenaries, hunting down several criminals or monsters in Academy City at night. Sora later reappears in the sequel, Daybreak Chapter and Twilight Chapter alongside the Next Generation series as a major supporting character. Appearance Sora has a dark blue hair and is often seen wearing a red bandana on her head. Her eyes are colored light blue. She is also shown to have a complex regarding her chest, feeling inferior when compared to girls with bigger bust sizes or even someone who has that if they are younger than her. As a member of the Rokudo clan, Sora also bears the clan's crest which is located on the back of her right wrist. Personality Background Chronology Pokémon Special Fairytales Pokémon Fairytales: Daybreak Chapter Pokémon Fairytales: Twilight Chapter Next Generation: Pokémon Fairytales Revenant Night/Pokémon Revenant Night/Pokémon -New Chronicles- Other Appearances Anime Appearances Video Game Appearances Pokémon 'On Hand' *'Asher' (アッシャー Asshā) - Species: Beautifly '(アゲハント ''Agehunt), '''Gender: Male, Type: Bug/Flying. *'Len' (レン Ren) - Species: Leafeon '(リーフィア ''Leafia), '''Gender: Male, Type: Grass. *'Hinata' (ヒナタ Hinata) - Species: Meganium '(メガニウム ''Meganiumu), '''Gender: Female, Type: Grass. *'Eichi' (エイチ Eichi) - Species: Mienshao '(コジョンド ''Kojondo), '''Gender: Male, Type: Fighting. *'Drachna '(ドラクナ Dorakuna) - Species: Dragonite '(カイリュー ''Kairyū), '''Gender: Female, Type: Dragon/Flying. 'Given Away' *'Pipi' (ピピ Pipi) - Species: Pikachu '(ピカチュウ ''Pikachu), '''Gender: Female, Type: Electric. *'Lag' (ラグ Ragu) - Species: Swampert '(ラグラージ ''Laglarge), '''Gender: Male, Type: Water/Ground. 'Borrowed' *'Ruru' (ルル Ruru) - Species: Kirlia '(キルリア ''Kiruria), '''Gender: Female, Type: Psychic/Fairy. Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Prowess High Strength: High Speed: Enhanced Durability & Endurance: Assorted Others Natural Talent: Highly Perceptive Combatant: Magical Abilities High Magical Power: *'Magical Aura' (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki; lit. Aura of Magical Power): *'Magic Haste' (復魔力 (マジック・ヘイスト), Majikku Heisuto lit. Magic Power Restoration): Electromaster Electromaster (雷系各種魔法 (エレクトロマスター), Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō (Erekutoromasutā) lit. Lightning Magic): Lightning Magic is an Elemental Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity. Users of such Magic can create these elements from their bodies and manipulate them. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their magical energy into that of electrons, which they can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. As such, Lightning Magic is considered to be the most powerful Elemental Magic, not counting either Light Magic and Darkness Magic, having many avenues for usage. *'Purple Lightning' (紫色の稲妻, Murasakiiro no Inazuma): *'Summon: Thunder God Ramuh' (召喚・雷神ラムウ, Shōkan: Raijin Ramū): **'Revised Summon: Six Paths Ramuh' (改訂召喚・六道ラムウ, Kaitei Shōkan: Rokudō Ramū): Six Paths of Reincarnation Six Paths of Reincarnation (六道輪廻, Rokudō-rinne): *'First Realm': Hell '(地獄道, ''Jigokudō lit. The Realm of Hell): *'''Third Realm: Animal (畜生道, Chikushōdō lit. The Realm of Beasts): *'Fourth Realm': Asura (修羅道, Ashuradō lit. The Realm of Demons): Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:PSTA Students Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Magicians Category:Level 5 Magicians Category:Level 10 Magicians Category:Theater Club Category:Graduates Category:Protagonist Category:MG Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Rokudo Clan Category:Female Characters